Fort Bunnies
by Looneyman
Summary: After gaining an incredible power Bugs and Lola are the only ones that stand in the way of a sinister plot. Strange I know. No flames in the reviews please. Now COMPLETE!
1. The power

Disclaimer: I don't own the Looney Tunes, they belong to Warner brothers. Any other characters that may pop up don't belong to me either. However there are some characters in this story that belong to me.

Rated R for gore and sexual content.

The power 

Our story begins at an isolated castle off the coast of France known as Fort Boyard. The fort was purchased from the French government by an American trillionaire for unknown purposes. Little did the French government know that a sinister plot was brewing.

"Are the materials ready?" Asked a man in black.

"Yes chief," a scientist replied.

"Very good, continue construction of the solar cannon at a slow rate." The chief instructed, "I want no suspicions as to what's happening at this fort."

"As you wish sire," the scientist replied.

"We need to schedule a meeting about our next step." The chief said sternly, "Where shall it take place?"

"Well sire, our American agents are unable to leave the country at this time." Another man in black replied.

"This poses a problem," the chief replied, "Vice chief, what do you suggest?"

"We could have our meeting in the café that they run," the vice chief replied.

"An excellent Idea, we shall head there tomorrow. Inform our American operatives." The chief replied.

"As you wish sir." Replied the vice chief.

"Soon, this world shall be ours! Everyone will fear the might of the Shindo Fume!" the chief said aloud. Everyone then did an evil laugh.

While this was happening, Bugs and Lola had decided to have a day at the beach. Lola was sunbathing while Bugs went off to get some ice cream.

"What a beautiful day to be beside the seaside," Lola said to herself. Just then Bugs came back with two Ice cream cones, both of which had a carrot in them.

"Hey Lola," Bugs said as he handed Lola her Ice cream.

"Hey babe," Lola replied taking her ice cream from bugs. "Beautiful day today isn't it?" She said

"Sure is," Bugs replied, "when we've had these do you wanna do a bit of surfing?"

"Sure, sounds fun," Lola replied. When they finished their ice cream the two of them went out to the ocean with their surfboards. Soon enough a good surfing wave came and the two of them starting surfing like pros.

"Watch this!" Lola shouted as she did a somersault on her surfboard.

"Let me try that." Bugs tried to somersault but fell off his board. Lola was hit by Bugs' surfboard and fell in as well. The two eventually reached the shore.

"Oops." Bugs said, rather embarrassed. Lola was trying not to laugh.

"Are you ok Bugs?" Lola asked

"I'm fine," Bugs replied, "Do you want to have some lunch now?"

"Sure." Lola replied. They were walking back to their spot on the beach when Lola tripped on something.

"Ow," Lola moaned. Bugs came back and helped her up.

"Are you ok Lola?" Bugs asked.

"I'm fine babe." Lola replied. She looked round and saw that everyone on the beach except her and Bugs was standing still. Weirder still beach balls were just floating in mid air, not falling to the ground. It was as if time had frozen. Bugs noticed this too.

"What's going on?" Bugs asked.

"I dunno, but my sense of danger tells me that something is wrong." Lola replied. Then she noticed what she had tripped on. It was a slab of a material that neither of them ad come across before. "What's that?" Lola asked.

"I don't know, let's get it out of the sand and have a look." Bugs replied. The two rabbits dug the slab out of the sand and looked at it. It was of a strange design, carved into the slab were charms.

"Those charms look like spells," Lola said. She then noticed an inscription. "Look at this inscription."

"What does it say?" Bugs asked.

"I don't know," Lola replied, "It's in a language I've never come across before.

"Hey, there are some hand shaped carvings," Bugs said pointing to two carvings, "They look like rabbit paws, let's try putting our hands on the carvings."

"Ok." Lola replied. Bugs and lola put their hands on the carvings, not quite knowing what was going to happen. As soon as their hands were in place they were engulfed in a flash of white light.

"What's happening Bugs?" Lola shouted

"I don't know" Bugs responded. Then particles of multi coloured light flew into their bodies.

"I'm scared" Lola shouted.

"I'm scared too Lola," Bugs replied. Suddenly the white light stopped and the two were back on the beach, Bugs and Lola holding on to each other tightly. They turned and looked around. The slab had gone and time was flowing normally.

"What was that all about?" Lola asked, somewhat puzzled.

"I don't know, but I feel different." Bugs replied.

"I feel different too." Lola responded.

"Anyway, let's go and have some lunch and try and forget about this incident." Bugs suggested

"Ok, some food sounds good." Lola replied.

"What did you make?" Bugs asked

"What else? Carrot sandwiches" Lola responded with a sly smile. Bugs returned the smile. After they had eaten they decided to go for a swim. Soon a huge wave crashed down and they both went under. When they surfaced Lola showed a look of puzzlement.

"What's wrong babe?" Bugs asked

"Was I dreaming, or was I breathing under the water?" Lola replied. Bugs showed an expression of surprise.

"Go under again and see if you can breath underwater again." Bugs suggested. Lola nodded and went under. Bugs followed and watched. Lola was indeed breathing underwater and Bugs realised that he could as well. They both surfaced.

"I breathed underwater again." Lola said to Bugs.

"I seem to be able to as well," Bugs replied.

"Rabbits shouldn't be able to breath underwater," Lola said in a puzzled tone, "Something's wrong."

"I agree" Bugs replied.

"Shall we go home? I'm getting bored." Lola asked, changing the subject.

"Ok," Bugs replied.

They went into their inflatable dressing room and changed out of their bathing suits and into normal cloths (Nothing for Bugs, as usual, a red skirt and tank top for Lola). They put their belongings in the car and headed for home. On the way, Lola couldn't stop thinking about what had happened.

"I just don't understand it," Lola said, "we find a weird stone and get engulfed by magic and we can breath underwater."

"I could also see clearly," Bugs replied.

"So could I," Lola added, then she started thinking, "wait a minute…"

"What is it babe?" Bugs asked

"I remember reading a book about an old legend when I was younger," Lola replied, "It mentioned something about Immortality stones being spread around the world be aliens some 5000 years ago, I wonder if we found an immortality stone."

"Possible but unlikely" Bugs replied

"I suppose." Lola sighed

"Even if we had found an immortality stone, what would we do with such a power?" Bugs asked

"Anything we want, I suppose," Lola replied.

"In which case, I hope we did find one of them stones" Bugs added.

"I hope so too," Lola replied, "We can have fun every night for the rest of eternity," Lola replied with a sly smile and a seductive accent. Bugs cocked an eyebrow at the thought.

By the time they had gotten back to their burrow, it was nighttime and the weather had turned into a thunderstorm.

"Let's get in quickly." Lola shouted. They ran for their rabbit hole but Lola was struck by lightning and was knocked to the ground just outside the hole. Bugs was stricken by the sight of his wife in a pool of blood.

"LOLA!" Bugs shouted as he ran towards his wife. To his surprise Lola was still conscious and able to move.

"What happened?" Lola asked.

"You've just been struck by lightning!" Bugs replied. Lola looked at herself. Her left arm was nearly severed, her right arm was sliced open and she had lost a lot of blood.

"I've been mortally wounded, but it doesn't hurt," Lola said in shock, "By all accounts I should be dead."

"Let's get you inside before you get hit again." Bugs replied sternly. Lola was able to struggle to the hole and lay down on the floor.

"Why am I still alive?" Lola asked.

"Maybe we did find an immortality stone." Bugs suggested.

"In this situation I agree with you." Lola replied with a giggle. She then sighed. "Looks like I'm going to have to go to hospital so I can heal…" As lola said this, her body glowed and repaired itself. Bugs and Lola shared an expression of amazement.

"We did find an immortality stone!" Bugs said, his mouth wide open.

"It seems so," Lola replied, equally shocked.

"You do realise that this changes the direction of our lives from this day onwards." Bugs said

"Yes, a life for the better awaits us." Lola replied

"But our friends must not know about this." Bugs added

"I wouldn't even dream of telling them." Lola replied.

"Shall we watch some TV?" Bugs asked

"Ok." Lola replied.

"Tomorrow, we'd better get used to this ability." Bugs suggested

"Good idea, but let's just rest for tonight." Lola responded.

They went into their bedroom and changed into their night robes and then sat down on the sofa and turned he telly on. The Saturday night movie was Resident Evil.

"I don't think I've seen this movie before." Bugs said.

"I haven't either." Lola replied. Lola decided to sit on Bugs lap to watch the movie.

"Eh, perhaps I should get some snacks first," Bugs suggested.

"Good idea," Lola replied.

"Carrot chips and soda?" Bugs asked.

"Sure, sounds great." Lola replied. Bugs went into the kitchen to prepare the snacks while the opening credits were starting. Lola started to think to herself.

'If we can't die, maybe we can put this power to heroic usage while keeping it secret. I've always wanted to become an action heroine.' Lola thought to herself. Bugs then came back with the snacks.

"Here we go, a bowl of carrot chips and two bottles of soda." Bugs said as he sat down.

"Thanks babe," Lola said. When Bugs sat down Lola sat on his lap and they shared the snacks while watching the movie. During the commercial they started to kiss. Lola stopped the kiss when the movie started again.

"What is it babe? Don't you want to make love?" Bugs asked.

"Lola smiled and stroked Bugs' cheek. "I do but not while the movie is on, you'll get a lot more of me when the movie is over." She said

"Ok," Bugs replied.

Lola stayed on Bugs' lap throughout the movie. When it finished they went into the kitchen to clear up. Lola kept looking at Bugs the entire time.

"Are you ok?" Bugs asked as he was putting away the last of the dishes.

"I'm ok," Lola replied as they headed into the bedroom, "it's just that," she sighed and gave bugs a loving look, "I want to finish what we started on the couch earlier." Lola pushed Bugs onto the bed and Jumped on him. They started to kiss each other.

"You want some now?" Bugs asked. Lola responded to this by undoing the strap to her nightgown.

"Does this answer your question Bugsy?" She asked with a seductive smile.

"How about we have some fun?" Bugs asked. Lola let her nightgown drop.

"You read my mind Bugsy," Lola replied as the two started to kiss.

Meanwhile

A plane was arriving late that night into America. When the plane arrived the head of Shindo Fume, the vice chief and all the secondary commanders stepped off the plane.

"It has been a while since I have been to America." The chief said.

"Sir, perhaps we should get some sleep before we meet our operatives." The vice chief suggested.

"A wise idea. We shall rest tonight and visit them tomorrow at noon." The chief replied.

"Then I shall inform our agents." The vice chief replied.

"Sire, is it wise to leave the solar cannon unattended?" A scientist asked.

"Fort Boyard is defended by the sea, Automatic Patriot missiles and auto-guns. Besides, no-one knows we are building it, the solar cannon is quite safe." The chief replied.

"Very well," the scientist replied.

"Soon, Shindo Fume will rule the entire world!" The chief exclaimed.


	2. The plot

The plot 

The next morning Bugs and Lola woke at about 10:00 am. Bugs was the first to wake up. He slowly got out of bed, trying not to disturb Lola and went into the Bathroom and decided to have a shower. Lola woke up soon after Bugs had entered the shower. She put on a night robe and went looking for bugs. She reached the lounge and noticed that the bloodstains from where she had been after being struck by lightning the night before. She went into the kitchen and got out the mop and bucket. She made a solution of disinfectant and water and was about to clean the floor when she heard Bugs getting out of the shower.

"Morning Bugs!" Lola said in a loud voice so Bugs could hear her.

"Morning Babe!" Bugs called back. He came into the lounge and saw Lola with the mop and bucket. "Eh, what's that for?" He asked.

"Remember when I was struck by lightning last night?" Lola asked.

"Yeah, how could I forget that?" Bugs responded.

"Well, the bloodstain is still on the floor. I'm just going to mop it up." Lola replied.

"Oh, good idea. If we get visitors they may think we committed a certain crime." Bugs said with a smile on his face. Lola returned the smile.

"Want a cup of coffee?" Bugs asked as he went into the kitchen.

"I'd love one please." Lola replied as she began to mop the floor. Bugs went into the kitchen and started to make two cups if coffee and some breakfast. Lola finished mopping the floor and put the mop and bucket away. She turned the telly on for the news.

'And now, the news headlines with Carol Cobra.' The TV said.

'Good morning.' Carol Cobra said on the news, 'in the news today, the French government has sold one of it's castles. Fort Boyard was purchased by an American Trillionaire yesterday afternoon. The reason for this sale is still unknown.' Lola was listening this with an amazed expression on her face.

'Why would the French sell Fort Boyard?' She wondered to herself. Bugs then came into the lounge with two cups of coffee and some Carrot pancakes.

"What's on the news Lo?" Bugs asked as he sat down.

"The French have sold Fort Boyard to an American Trillionaire." Lola replied.

"Why?" Bugs asked

"They don't know, but for some strange reason, I have a bad feeling about this." Lola replied.

"Strange," Bugs said, "So where do you want to get used to this new ability?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Not here," Lola replied, "Those bloodstains were a nightmare to clean." She added.

"Well, how about a forest?" Bugs asked.

"Not this one, say Elmer Fudd found us?" Lola replied.

"I didn't say this forest." Bugs said, "There's a forest near the coast that we could go to."

"Ok, let me have a wash and get dressed." Lola replied.

"Ok." Bugs responded. After they finished their pancakes and coffee Lola went into the shower and put some clothes on. She decided to wear a matching blue mini skirt and tank top.

On the way to the forest, Lola was looking out of the window.

"What's wrong Babe?" Bugs asked.

"I was just wondering if anyone else has found and immortality stones." Lola replied.

"We have no way of knowing that." Bugs said.

"You're right, but it would be nice if we found some others though." Lola said as she sighed. Bugs put his arm around Lola as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"It would be nice." Bugs replied. He wasn't looking at the road as he said this as there was a puddle of oil on the approaching corner, and there was no barrier between the road and a 30'000 foot drop to the beach. Lola looked up and saw the approaching corner.

"Umm, Bugs, do you intend to drive over that cliff?" Lola asked.

"Huh!" Bugs responded. He looked ahead and saw the cliff. He tried to turn and was caught on the puddle of oil. He lost control of the car and it fell over the cliff.

"Did you intend to go over the cliff?" Lola asked.

"No, I lost control. There must have been some oil on the road." Bugs replied. Lola undid her seatbelt and held on to Bugs with all her strength. He held her back.

"I didn't expect to try out our power like this." Lola said coolly.

"Hope the beach isn't occupied." Bugs said as he held on to Lola. Lola got out some binoculars from the glove compartment and looked down at the beach.

"I can't see anyone on the beach Bugs." She said.

"That's good, we don't want to kill anyone." Bugs replied. "Can you check where we're gonna land?" He added. Lola looked down and saw they were heading for a patch of sharp, jagged rocks.

"Looks like we're going to land on some sharp rocks." She said to Bugs. They had fallen about 25'000 feet by now.

"We're nearly at the bottom, brace yourself." Bugs said. Bugs and Lola held on to each other tightly. The car crashed onto the spiky rocks, destroying it completely. Luckily the beach was completely empty as it was a very cloudy day.

When Bugs and Lola opened their eyes and looked around they found themselves impaled on a rock. It had penetrated right through their bodies. Bugs also had a spiked rock through his right leg.

"This is gonna be tough to get out of." Bugs said. Lola giggled as she realised her left arm had been severed about halfway down.

"Thank goodness we found that stone." Lola said as she tried to use one hand to get herself off the spike. Bugs pushed her off the rock. Lola went to her severed hand and held it to where it had been severed.

"Now, how do we heal ourselves?" Lola asked herself. As she said the word heal her severed hand fused back onto her arm and the huge hole in her stomach healed. "That works," She said. "Let me help you off that spike bugs." Lola said as she grabbed Bugs' body and pulled him off the spike he was impaled on.

"To answer your question Lola, I think it has something to do with saying the word heal." Bugs said. At the word heal the hole in bugs' stomach and his leg healed.

"I get, all we have to do is say heal and our bodies will heal." Lola said.

"You were lucky that your cloths weren't torn." Bugs joked.

"You're lucky, you don't wear any." Lola joked back. Soon they were both laughing about the incident. They then looked around at the wreckage that once was their car.

"There goes our deposit." Bugs joked.

"You always find a way to add a joke don't you Bugs." Lola remarked, "But I love you even more because of it."

"Lola, we'd better find somewhere where we can get something to eat." Bugs said.

"Good idea, I'm getting hungry." Lola replied. The two decided to walk along the beach. They eventually found a restaurant at the public entrance to the beach. It was open but they were the only customers in the restaurant.

"Welcome, table for two?" A waiter asked.

"Yes please." Bugs replied

"Smoking or Non-Smoking?" The waiter asked.

"Non-Smoking please." Lola replied.

"Ok, now follow me please." The waiter said leading Bugs and Lola to a small table near the entrance. When they sat down they picked up the menu and started looking through the drinks.

"What would you like to drink Lola?" Bugs asked.

"Well, they don't do carrot juice so I'll have a glass of still white wine." Lola replied.

"Ok. I'll have the same." Bugs said. The waiter soon came back.

"Are you ready to order Sir and Madam?" The waiter asked.

"We haven't decided on food but can we have two glasses of white wine please?" Bugs asked.

"Sure, still or sparkling?" The waiter asked.

"Still please." Lola replied.

"Ok, I'll take your food order when your wine comes." The waiter said as he went to the kitchen. Bugs and Lola picked up the menus again and looked through the vegetarian section (Obviously).

"What do you fancy?" Bugs asked.

"They do Carrot Soufflé, I'll have that." Lola replied.

"Sure, I'll have some as well." When the waiter came back they ordered the food and the waiter went off back into the kitchen. A few minutes later, a group of men in Black suits came in and waited. The waiter went over to them.

"Ah sir, we've been expecting you." The waiter said.

"Is this place busy?" The boss asked.

"Not really, just a couple of rabbits at the moment." The waiter replied.

"What harm can they do, we'll have our meeting over on the opposite side of the room." The boss replied. He and the waiter went to the other side of the room. A chief brought out Bugs and Lola's food at about this time. He saw the men in black.

"The boss of Shindo Fume is here, I'd better tell the others." The chief said, not realising that Bugs and Lola had heard him. Lola recognised the leader from the news.

"Bugs, that's the goy who brought Fort Boyard." Lola said to Bugs.

"And who are Shindo Fume?" Bugs asked. Lola shrugged her shoulders.

When Bugs and Lola had finished their meal, Lola's ears twitched and she looked towards the table the members of Shindo Fume were sitting at.

"What's wrong Babe?" Bugs asked. Lola looked at him with a concerned expression on her face.

"Listen to what they're saying," Lola replied. Bugs and Lola decided to listen to what they were saying. Even though they were on the other side of the room, Bugs and Lola's rabbit ears could still hear what they were saying.

"Is everything ready?" the Chief asked.

"Everything is set." The waiter, who was also a member of Shindo Fume, replied.

"Good, once the solar cannon is complete we can hold the world to ransom, country by country." The chef said.

"Which country shall we start with?" The vice chief asked.

"How about this very country, if we can capture America, the whole world will crumble before us." The chief replied.

"We'll need a test target for the cannon." A scientist said.

"How about the moon?" The vice chef suggested.

"That's a good choice. We can show the world the power of our cannon." The chief replied.

"Then we shall transmit a ransom message throughout the world and televise the destruction of the moon." The vice chief replied.

"Excellent, soon Shindo Fume will rule the entire planet." The chief replied. Soon everyone started to get up and leave. Lola looked at Bugs.

"Bugs, if they know we've heard that conversation, we'll be in serious trouble!" Lola whispered into Bugs' ear.

"You right," Bugs whispered back, "Pretend you're asleep."

"Ok." Lola replied. Bugs and Lola put their heads on the table and acted as though they'd been asleep. As the chief of Shindo Fume walked past he looked at the waiter.

"I wonder if they heard us." He asked the waiter. The waiter looked at Bugs and Lola.

"Looks like they've been asleep throughout our meeting, they won't have heard." The waiter replied.

"Very well." The chief replied as he left the restaurant. As he left Bugs and Lola woke up.

"We'd better get going." Lola said to bugs,

"Yeah." Bugs replied. They got up, paid the bill and left the restaurant.

Lola dragged Bugs to the beach and the two sat on a rock. Lola then turned to Bugs with a troubled look on her face.

"Those guys are trying to take over the world." Lola said.

"I heard, and we're the only ones who know." Bugs replied.

"Which makes us the only ones that can stop them." Lola said. Bugs showed a look of shock.

"Lola, it'll be the two of us against god knows how many others, we'll stand no chance of beating them." Bugs replied.

"You seem to be forgetting something Bugsy," Lola said as she sat on Bugs' lap and winked.

"Of course, they can't kill us." Bugs said, winking back.

"Exactly, we could save the world by ourselves." Lola added.

"That would be fun." Bugs replied.

"Let's start sorting out a plan," Lola started. As they were walking a car pulled over. When bugs and Lola looked they saw Daffy and Melissa get out and walk over to them.

"Hey guys." Daffy shouted.

"Hi." Melissa shouted as well.

"Hi Daffy." Bugs replied.

"Hi Melissa." Lola added.

"What are you two doing here?" Daffy asked.

"We were walking on the beach." Bugs said.

"Our car broke down and had to be towed." Lola added, winking at Bugs.

"Would you like a lift back home?" Melissa asked.

"That would be great, thanks." Bugs responded.

"Then hop in." Daffy said. Bugs and Lola got in Daffy and Melissa's car and were driven home.

When they got home Bugs gave daffy 10 as thanks for giving them a lift.

"Thanks daff." Bugs said.

"No problem, see you around." Daffy replied.

"Bye guys." Melissa said.

"Bye." Lola replied. Bugs and Lola went inside and sat on the couch.

"What were you saying about a plan?" Bugs asked as Lola jumped on his lap.

"We have to think of how we're going to defeat Shindo Fume." Lola replied.

"Firstly, we need to get to Fort Boyard." Bugs said.

"We can hire a boat from France." Lola replied.

"So we'll fly to France as soon as we can and go to Fort Boyard by boat." Bugs said.

"They'll probably be cameras around the fort," Lola said, "We don't want to be found."

"Why, they can't kill us?" Bugs asked. Lola giggled as she readjusted her positioning to get comfortable.

"That's true, but if they find out that they can't kill us, they'll capture us and use some device to turn us to their side." Lola said while stroking Bugs' cheek. Bugs began to cock an eyebrow.

"If that happened, they'd be no hope for the world." Bugs said, moving his hand to Lola's groin. Lola giggled again.

"If we jump out of the boats out of range of the cameras we can swim underwater and reach the Fort that way." Lola suggested.

"Good idea, after all, we can breath underwater." Bugs replied.

"What about when we're inside?" Lola asked, putting her hand on Bugs' groin.

"Our best bet is to find that solar cannon and destroy it." Bugs replied, moving his hand to Lola's tail.

"You'll have some of me in a minute." Lola said, seductively. Bugs cocked an eyebrow.

"Ok." Bugs replied.

"We'll also have to deal with the leader of Shindo Fume." Lola said.

"How do you think we'll do that?" Bugs asked.

"If we launch all the escape boats at the fort and activate the self-destruct mechanism of the cannon," Lola suggested, "we can kill all the members of Shindo Fume in the explosion."

"That's a good idea." Bugs replied.

"But as a downside, Fort Boyard will be destroyed." Lola added.

"We don't have much choice." Bugs replied.

"Ok, we have some sort of plan now," lola said.

"We'll research plane times to France in the morning, it getting late." Bugs said.

"Now let's have a bit of fun before we go to sleep." Lola said seductively. She got up and they both went into the bedroom.

When they were in the bedroom, Lola playfully pushed Bugs onto the bed and jumped on him.

"This time, I'm going to be rougher." Lola said seductively.

"The rougher the better," Bugs replied as they started kissing. Bugs wrapped his hands round Lola's back and slowly undid her tank top.

"You're feeling cocky tonight," Lola said seductively.

"You bet I am," Bugs replied softly as he removed Lola's tank top.

Let's leave these two love bunnies alone.


	3. Preperations

Preparations 

Bugs and Lola woke up at about 8:00 the following morning. They put on their night robes and left the bedroom.

"I'll start making some breakfast," Lola said, "What do you want?"

"I'll have some waffles." Bugs replied, "While your making breakfast I'll research flights to France."

"Ok." Lola replied as she went into the kitchen. She got the waffles out of the refrigerator and was about to put them in the toaster when she decided to have a little fun.

'I'll flavour these waffles with some of my own skin." Lola thought to herself. She checked in the lounge and saw Bugs setting up the computer and starting it up. 'That computer takes a while to boot up, I should have time' Lola thought. She opened the draw and pulled out a knife. She then sat on the workbench and placed her leg over the sink. 'Not too much' She thought to herself as she cut off a 1-inch (2.5cm) square of skin from her leg. She put it to the side.

"Heal," Lola said, practically in a whisper so Bugs couldn't hear. The hole in her skin healed and she took the square that had been cut before. She then cut this into half, cut open the waffles and put the pieces of skin inside the waffles. She then washed the blood off the knife and the sink.

'Let us see if Bugs will notice,' Lola thought to herself as she put the waffles in the toaster.

"Want a cup of Coffee Bugs?" Lola called out from the kitchen.

"Yes please babe," Bugs replied as he started to surf the Internet looking for plane flights. Lola put the kettle on and started making some coffee. Bugs had found some suitable flights as soon as the waffles were cooked.

"I've found some flights," Bugs called out to the kitchen.

"Ok, our waffles are ready as well," Lola replied as she entered the living room with two waffles.

"Thanks babe," Bugs replied as he printed off the details of the flight to France.

"Considering we'll need to book, I think it'll be better to get a flight tomorrow," Bugs said while looking at the printout, "There's a flight leaving tomorrow afternoon at 2:00 which will get us to France at 10:00 French time." Bugs took a bite out of his waffle, "Lola, why can I taste meat in this waffle?" Bugs asked. Lola laughed.

"I put a slice of my own skin in the waffles." Lola replied smugly. Bugs laughed at the Joke.

"Cooked rabbit skin does taste nice, especially when it's your skin." Bugs said slyly. Lola gave him a sly look.

"Next time, I'll use some of your skin." Lola replied with an evil smile.

"I'd better order these tickets then." Bugs said as he went over to the phone after finishing his waffle. Lola went into the bathroom and ran a shower. Meanwhile bugs was booking the tickets.

"Hello?" Replied a travel agent.

"Hello, I'd like to book a flight to France for tomorrow." Bugs said.

"Certainly sir, what time will you be leaving?" The travel agent asked.

"About 2:00pm." Bugs replied.

"And how many are travelling?" The travel agent asked.

"Two." Bugs answered.

"And can I have your names please?" The travel agent asked.

"Mr. Bugs Bunny and Mrs Lola Bunny." Bugs replied

"Going on a holiday Bugs?" The travel agent asked

"Yeah." Bugs replied.

"I'll post you your tickets immediately by next-day delivery." The travel agent said

"Thanks," Bugs replied.

"Don't mention it. Enjoy your holiday," The travel agent said.

"Thanks, Bye," Bugs replied as he hung up the phone.

Back at the travel agent office the agent that Bugs had spoken too was in shock.

"I actually spoke to Bugs Bunny over the phone, I'm ecstatic." She said

When Bugs finished booking the tickets Lola went into the bedroom to get dressed. Bugs went in as well to tell her about the arrangements.

"Tickets are booked." Bugs said as he entered the room.

"Ok, are they being sent by next-day delivery?" Lola asked as she put on a bra.

"Yep, they should be here tomorrow morning." Bugs replied.

"That's good." Lola said while putting on a Yellow tank top.

"What shall we do today?" Bugs asked

"I dunno." Lola replied while putting on a green mini skirt.

"We should spend today preparing for our raid on Fort Boyard." Bugs suggested.

"Good idea," Lola replied, now fully dressed.

"We know the plan of action once we get to Fort Boyard." Bugs said.

"Yeah," Lola replied.

"We'd better book a taxi so we can get to the airport." Bugs said.

"Good idea. I'll do that." Lola replied.

"Then I'll have a shower while you do that." Bugs said as he entered the bathroom. Lola phoned a taxi company.

"Hello?" The clerk on the other end answered.

"Hi, I'd like to book a taxi for about 1:00pm tomorrow." Lola said to the clerk.

"Certainly madam, from where to where?" The clerk asked.

"From 1 Forest Lane to the Looney Airport." Lola replied.

"Ok, we'll send you a taxi for then." The clerk replied.

"Thanks, bye." Lola said as she hung up the phone. She then went into the bathroom.

"Taxi's booked Bugs." Lola said.

"Cool." Bugs replied, "Lola, can you pass me my towel?"

"Sure," Lola replied as she passed him his towel.

"Thanks." Bugs replied as he emerged from the shower with his towel wrapped around him.

"No problem, though I can think of something I'd rather see wrapped round you." Lola said slyly. Bugs cocked an eyebrow.

"We do need to get some carrots for the trip." Bugs said, changing the subject.

"That's true." Lola replied.

Later that day Bugs and Lola were at the supermarket stocking up on carrots. They were the only customers in the store at the moment.

"It's surprising quiet isn't it Lola?" Bugs said.

"It is, a little too quiet for my liking." Lola replied. They stocked up on carrots and went to the checkout to pay for them. After they had paid for the carrots they were heading home when Lola suddenly got nervous.

"What's wrong Lola?" Bugs asked.

"Bugs, have you ever had the feeling that you were being watched?" Lola asked.

"Many times" Bugs replied.

"Well, I've got that feeling right now." Lola said. As soon as she said this, Bugs and Lola felt a hand touch their shoulders. They turned around and saw a large, muscular rabbit with tattoos all over his arm.

"Eh…what's up doc?" Bugs asked as he munched on a carrot. The rabbit held out a Tommy gun and pointed it at their heads.

"Your money or your life!" He shouted.

"You don't scare us." Lola said back

"Oh really Doll? I guess you've never had a gun pointed at your head have ya?" The thug replied.

"You shouldn't have said that doc." Bugs said as he saw Lola's temper rise.

"Why?" The thug asked. Lola then punched the thug in the face and kicked him in the groin. When he was on the ground Lola went up to him.

"Don't EVER call me doll!" Lola said to the thug's face.

"Let's leave that guy alone Lola." Bugs said.

"Ok Bugs." Lola replied. As they started to walk away the thug got up. He pointed his gun at Bugs and Lola, put a silencer on the end of the gun, and fired into Bugs and Lola's backs. Bugs and Lola didn't even flinch. When the thug saw that they weren't phased he ran away.

"Bugs, did you feel something hit your back?" Lola asked.

"Yeah, why?" Bugs replied.

"Because I think that guy just tried to shoot us." Lola said

"Oh, can I see your back?" Bugs asked.

"Sure," Lola said as she turned around.

"You have been shot. There are about 50 bullet holes in your back." Bugs said.

"Really? Can I see your back?" Lola asked.

"Sure" Bugs replied as he turned around.

"You've got about 50 bullet holes in your back as well." Lola said after looking at his back. They both started to laugh.

"Heal," They both said at once. All the bullet holes in their backs were healed.

"Let's go home Lola," Bugs said

"Ok," Lola replied.

When they got home they started packing for their flight to France.

"Eh, what exactly do we need to pack besides the obvious things?" Bugs asked.

"We'll need a tent to camp in if were going to be close to the Fort." Lola said.

"True, anything else?" Bgus asked

"Not much else really, we'll have to rely on stealth and our own powers." Lola replied.

"We might need these." Bugs added opening a cupboard showing a phone and a carrot.

"They look like normal items, why would we need them?" Lola asked.

"There actually spy items I swiped when I was in area 52." Bugs replied slyly.

"Very slick." Lola said with a sly look, "What do they do?" She then asked.

"The phone does exactly the same things that DJ's did during my latest movie," Bugs replies, "I'm not sure about the carrot though." Bugs picked up the carrot and found that the leaves on the bottom could be pulled. Before he could pull it Lola grabbed it.

"Bugs, I think I know what this might be." Lola said.

"What do you think it is then?" Bugs asked.

"My best guess a grenade." Lola replied.

"In which case keep it separate from the other carrots," Bugs said.

That evening Bgus and Lola were sitting on the couch watching football. Their bags had been packed and they were ready to leave.

"This will be our last night in our burrow for a few days." Bugs said.

"Yeah, and it'll be hard to have romance in a tent on a beach." Lola replied.

"Then let's make tonight's romance a good one." Bugs said with a sly smile. Lola looked at him and sat on his lay while returning the sly smile.

"Once the football is over." Lola said with a saucy accent, "Then you'll have a lot of me to play with." Bugs cocked an eyebrow.

Once the football finished Lola jumped of Bgus' lap and went into the bedroom. Bugs got off the couch and followed her. She was hiding behind the door. When Bugs entered the room Lola jumped him and pushed him onto the bed.

"So that's where you were hiding," Bugs replied. Lola leapt onto him and they started kissing.

"Let's make this one the best we've had for a long time." Lola said seductively.

"Yeah," Bugs replied as they continued to kiss and caress each other. They stopped briefly so Lola could get a little more comfortable on Bugs' Groin.

"You want the best, I'll give you the best." Bugs said seductively as he slid his arm up Lola's back. She giggled as she felt this and moved her arm up her back to where his was. Bugs undid the strap of Lola's tank top and Lola removed it. They then continued kissing.

I'll stop there to prevent the ratings from being pushed to NC-17


	4. The flight

**The flight**

Bugs and Lola woke up the next morning at about 9:00am. They both woke up pretty much at the same time. They got out of bed, put on their night robes and went into the lounge.

"I'll make the breakfast this morning," Bugs said as he went into the kitchen.

"Ok babe," Lola replied as she went into the bathroom.

'I think I'll have a bubble bath this morning.' Lola thought to herself as she went into the bathroom. She poured the bubble solution into the bath and watched the bubbles form.

"What do you want for breakfast Lola?" Bugs asked.

"I'll just have some fried carrots." Lola replied as she removed her night robe.

"Ok," Bugs replied. Lola turned on the bathroom telly for the news and stepped into the bath.

'And now, the news headlines with Carol Cobra.' The TV said. Lola watched as she relaxed in the bathtub.

'Good morning.' Carol Cobra said on the news, 'in the news today, American satellites detected strange construction work at Fort Boyard yesterday afternoon. The government has classified information as to what is being built, although the head of security has stated that the American trillionaire must be hiding something at the Fort.'

"Where are you Lola?" Bugs called out while holding two plates of fried carrots.

"I'm having a bubble bath." Lola called out. Bugs came into the bathroom.

"Here's your breakfast." Bugs said.

"Thanks," Lola replied. Bugs then looked at the TV.

"So, what's the main headline?" Bugs asked.

"Well an American satellite has spotted the construction at Fort Boyard." Lola replied as she watched bugs get into the bath with her.

"I wondered how long it would be until the construction was spotted." Bugs said as he put his arm around Lola's back.

"Look at the pictures," Lola said as they showed pictures of the Fort, "It looks like that there are defences around it."

"I can see patriot missiles," Bgus said pointing to the screen, "How would a normal American have access to the plans to build patriot missiles?" He asked.

"Good question," Lola replied, "The plans are classified."

"Unless he was from the military," Bugs suggested picking up one of his fried carrots.

"Now that you mention that, a military scientist was fired for inhuman weapons he was designing." Lola replied reaching for one of her carrots.

"Do you think he's behind this?" Bugs asked

"Possibly," Lola asked, "That's a point, what shall we do when we get into the fort?" Lola then asked.

"Perhaps we should sneak in, ambush one of the guards and get some answers out of him." Bugs suggested

"Good idea." Lola replied. When the news finished Bugs reached for the remote and turned the TV off.

"Want to get out yet?" Bugs asked.

"No, I want to sty in here with you for a few more minutes." Lola replied as she grabbed Bugs around the waist.

"Perhaps we should eat our carrots first so they don't get wet." Bugs suggested as he picked up the plates of carrots

"Good point," Lola replied as she put her plate on the side of the bath. They both started eating, not leaving the bathtub.

When they finished Lola was looking anxious.

"What's wrong Lola?" Bugs asked

"I'm slightly nervous about the raid we're going to do against the fort," Lola replied, "Even though we can't be killed it will still be dangerous and the French government might not forgive us if we have to destroy the fort."

"Try not to think about it babe," Bugs replied as he grabbed Lola's chest. Lola rolled onto Bugs. They were just about to kiss when they heard the mailbox.

"That should be our tickets," Bugs said as he got out of the bath, "I'll go get them."

"Ok," Lola replied as she started drying herself. Bugs went to the mailbox and got out all the contents. He began to sort through the mail.

"Let's see," Bugs said to himself, "Bill, Bill, Newspaper, Junk, Junk and two letters." Bugs picked up the first letter and opened it. "It's the tickets for our flight, now what's in the other one?" Bugs said to himself as he picked up the letter and opened it. "Actually it's addressed to Lola, Lola, there's a letter for you!"

"Is there?" Lola said as she came out in a white mini skirt and Tank top. She opened the letter and read it aloud.

'Mrs. Lola Bunny, I hope you are in good health. I am writing to inform you that your mother has been murdured. All we know is that a member of a group called Shindo Fume killed her. We know this by a letter left at the scene. The note also said something about her knowing too much and foe everyone to keep out of their way. I hope this letter does not spoil your day. Best wishes, your father.' As lola read this letter a tear trickled down her cheek.

"What's wrong babe?" Bugs asked.

"My mother has been murdered." Lola said as she started to cry.

"By who?" Bugs asked. Lola's sadness turned to anger.

"A member of Shindo Fume." Lola replied.

"That's the group that are plotting world domination." Bugs said.

"Mum must have found out what they were doing but was unable to hide it from them." Lola said, "Now it personal."

"This gives us an extra reason to defeat them," Bugs said, "To save the world…"

"And avenge my mom." Lola said. It was now 12:55.

"Our taxi will be here soon. Let's get ready." Bugs said.

"Ok." Lola replied as she went and grabbed the bags.

They got to the airport at 1:30. They went to check in.

"Which is our gate?" Lola asked.

"Well, according to our tickets, we've got our own personal jet because we're celebrities." Bugs replied.

"I love this star treatment." Lola said.

"We need to go to the special flights gate." Bugs said. The two went over to the special flights gate.

"Ah Bugs and Lola Bunny," The clerk said, "We've been expecting you."

"We should have a jet heading for France." Lola enquired

"Indeed you do," The clerk replied, "please walk this way." The clerk walked towards the gate with a difficult walk. Bugs and Lola looked at each other and shrugged.

"Oh well," Bugs said as he followed the clerk, imitating the difficult walk. Lola followed as well doing the same walk.

"It's not easy." Lola said.

"No it isn't," Bugs replied. They followed the clerk to their private jet. They then boarded the plane and sat down on their own chairs. The intercom came on.

"The flight will take approximately 2 hours. We will arrive at 10:00 French time. The in-flight movie will be 'Bugs Bunnies 1001 Rabbit Tales'. Please enjoy the flight." The pilot said.

"I remember making that movie." Bugs said with a smile.

"It was a good movie, one of my personal favourites." Lola added.

"It was hard to make, but it was worth it." Bgus replied. When it got to the part where Bugs was being dangled above the boiling oil Lola turned to Bugs.

"Was that really oil?" Lola asked.

"Yep. In the rehearsals we used water but when it came to filming we did use boiling oil," Bugs replied, "There was a sheet of clear plastic between me and the oil when it came to filming though."

"Why did you use clear plastic?" Lola asked.

"It's actually clearer than glass, and it lasts much longer." Bugs replied. Eventually they were flying over Fort Boyard.

At the Fort the Patriot missile systems had spotted Bugs and Lola's private Jet.

"Sire, we've spotted a Jet flying overhead." A scientist told the chief.

"That's the private Jet of cartoon stars Bugs Bunny and Lola Bunny." The vice chef said

"Awaiting instructions sire," The scientist said

"We can strike a major blow to the world if we kill Bugs and Lola." The vice chief said to the chief.

"Indeed," The chief said to the vice chief. He then turned to the scientist, "Shoot it down!" He ordered.

"As you wish." The scientist said as he walked off.

The patriot missile systems on the fort turned and fired at Bugs and Lola's private jet. When they were about 2000 feet away the red alert siren activated.

"What's going on?" Bugs asked.

"Why are we on red alert?" Lola asked. The co-pilot rushed into the cabin.

"Someone has fired missiles at us." The co-pilot said in a panic, "You need to evacuate the plane."

"We've never had an emergency like this before." Bugs said as he and lola went out to the back where the escape pods were.

"I didn't think we'd ever be involved in something like this." Lola replied. The missiles hit the jet as soon as Bugs and Lola had reached the escape pods. The fuel tank exploded, destroying the escape pods.

"Looks like we're going down with the plane." Bugs said

"Hope our luggage will be alright." Lola added

"I hope so too" Bugs replied

"The world will think that we're dead though, this could cause widespread panic and depression." Lola said

"It would, all we have to do is televise that we've survived" Bugs replied

"True." Lola said. Lola leapt into Bugs' arms and they held onto each other tightly. After a few minutes the plane crashed into an abandoned field.

Both the pilot and the co-pilot were killed in the crash. Bugs and Lola opened their eyes and found themselves in the middle of the wreckage of their private jet. No one was around. Bugs looked down at his body. His chest had been sliced clean open and both of his arms had been severed at the shoulder. Fortunately they were not too far away. Lola felt around and realised that her chest had also been sliced open and her head had been severed. Bugs then looked at lola.

"Lola, your head's been severed." Bugs said.

"Can you put it back on so I can repair myself?" Lola asked.

"I need to find my arms first." Bugs replied. He got up and walked to his arms. He struggled but he eventually was able to put his arms back to where they were severed. "Heal." Bugs said and his arms were reattached and his chest was healed. He then went over to Lola.

"You found you arms then?" Lola asked.

"Yep, now let me help you." Bugs replied. He picked up Lola's head and put it on her headless body. "Ok, your heads in place." He said to her. Lola smiled.

"Thanks bugs," Lola said, "Heal!" Lola's head reattached itself and her chest was repaired. They looked around and saw the bodies of the pilot and co pilot.

"I see that they didn't survive." Bugs said sadly.

"Let's bury them and then see if our luggage survived, my tank top is torn and I need to change it." Lola suggested.

"Good idea." Bgus replied. They dug two graves and buried the pilot and co pilot.

"A sad waste." Lola said.

"Agreed." Bugs replied. They then had a minute silence. After the silence they looked for their luggage. They eventually fount it near the ruined cockpit.

"I'm amazed it's still intact." Lola said as she picked up the suitcase.

"Yeah, now let's find a town." Bugs replied.

After walking for a while they eventually found their way to Paris. Luckily they had crashed very close to the capital of France. They were walking around the town when they saw someone they recognised.

"Pepe Le Pew's here." Bgus said. As soon as he said this Pepe turned around and saw Bugs and Lola.

"Ah, Bugs and Lola, what brings you here?" Pepe asked.

"Our plane crashed nearby." Lola replied.

"So that was what that burning ball of fire was, how on earth did you two survive?" Pepe asked.

"Lucky, I suppose." Bugs replied.

"Where is the television station Pepe?" Lola asked

"Why do you need to go there?" Pepe asked in response

"People will know by now that our plane has crashed, we need to inform the world of our survival." Bugs replied.

"Ah, Follow me." Pepe said. He led Bugs and Lola to the main television broadcasting station in Paris.

"The people here might not understand our language." Lola said in a worried tone.

"I will translate for you." Pepe said

"Thanks Doc." Bugs replied

"It is no problem." Pepe said as they entered the building.

When they entered the building Pepe went up to the receptionists. They then began to chat in French. Bugs and Lola couldn't understand what they were saying but here is a translation.

"Welcome, How may I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"My friends need to make an urgent worldwide broadcast." Pepe answered

"Who are your friends?" The receptionist asked.

"Mr. Bugs Bunny and Mrs. Lola Bunny. Their plane was shot down and they need to inform the world of their survival." Pepe answered

"Ok, that should be Ok. Head to the managers office and he will help you more. He does speak and understand English," The receptionist said.

"Thank you." Pepe said.

Pepe then went back to Bugs and Lola.

"Now, we should go to the manager's office, he'll help you out further." Pepe said. "The manager does understand English so you can talk to him."

"Thanks." Lola said. They went up to the manager's office.

When they reached the manager's office he was waiting at the door.

"Ah, Bugs and Lola bunny, the receptionist informed me that you were coming, please enter." The manager said. Bugs, Lola and Pepe entered the manager's office.

"Please sit down." The manager said.

"Thanks." Bugs said.

"Now, how may I help you?" The manager asked.

"Our private Jet was shot down over Fort Boyard." Lola answered, "The world will probably be in shock and wondering if we're alright.

"We need to make a worldwide broadcast to inform the world of our survival." Bugs added.

"Ok, we have a free studio down the hall, follow me and we will make this broadcast." The manager said.

"Thank you." Lola said.

"Anything for worldwide stars such as you." The manager replied. He led them down the hall to a studio. When they reached the studio live cameras were set up and they were led to a stand. They were ready to inform the world of their survival.

Around the world the incident was being televised. People around the world were crying as they saw Bugs and Lola's jet fall in flames. Then came the announcement. This is what it was like in America.

'There is no news as to if Bugs or Lola survived the crash or not,' Began Carol Cobra, 'Hold on, this just in, we are receiving a live statement from Paris.' The live broadcast played, showing Bugs and Lola talking into a microphone.

"Everyone, you have probably all heard by now as to what has happened to our private Jet." Bugs began.

"We are making this statement to inform everyone that we have both survived the incident." Lola continued.

"We are in Paris right now and have escaped from the accident unharmed." Bugs said

"Unfortunately our Pilot and Co pilot were not sol lucky." Lola added.

"They were both killed in the accident. We shall miss them as much as their relatives." Bugs finished.

'So now we know that both Bugs and Lola are still alive. This comes as a huge relief to the world. This is Carol Cobra reporting.' Carol Cobra finished.

"Well, now the world knows that we're still alive, we need to find somewhere to stay." Bugs said.

"I know of a hotel that you two could stay at." Pepe suggested, "I'd be happy to lead you there."

"Thanks Pepe." Lola replied.  
"Thanks for helping us sir." Bugs said to the manager.

"No problem." The manager replied as he returned to his office.

The whole world now knew of Bugs and Lola's survival. Almost everyone was happy, the only ones that weren't were the members of Shindo Fume.

"How did they survive?" The chief asked.

"I don't know." The vice chief answered.

"If they know that it was us that shot their jet down they may tell the French Government and that would put our whole plan in danger." The Chief yelled.

"What do you suggest?" The Vice chief asked.

"Tomorrow morning, we'll demonstrate the solar cannon's power on the moon." The chief answered.

"Very well." The vice chief replied.

Pepe led Bugs and Lola to a 5 star Hotel in the centre of Paris. Along the way, they stopped at a bank and changed their American Dollars to Euros. They were lucky in that the hotel was very quiet as it was not the holiday season. Bugs and Lola went to their room and closed the curtains.

"Shame about those pilots." Bugs said.

"I'm just glad that we were able to tell the world that we survived." Lola replied.

"So tomorrow, we're going to raid Fort Boyard." Bugs said.

"Yep, to save the world and avenge my mum." Lola replied.

"It's 11:00pm French time, we need to get some rest before tomorrow." Bugs said.

"One thing before we go to sleep." Lola said as she playfully pushed Bugs onto the bed. She then jumped on top of him and started to stroke his cheek, "and I think you know what that is."

"I can guess." Bugs replied as he did a sly smile.

"You guessed right." Lola said as she got comfortable on his groin and started to kiss him.

"Let's have some fun then." Bugs said. Lola giggled and continued to kiss. Bugs moved his hand and started to play with Lola's tail. This made Lola giggle even more.

"You're feeling frisky tonight aren't you Bugs." Lola said with a saucy accent.

"You bet I am." Bugs replied seductively.

"Then I'm game," Lola replied as she lowered the arm strap of her tank top. Bgus held on to the strap and let Lola slip her arm out.

"Best to be relaxed before fighting evil isn't it." Bugs said seductively as he slipped the other strap of Lola's tank top down.

"I agree with you." Lola replied. She let her tank top slide down and then they continued kissing.

I think I'll leave these two alone now.


	5. Attack

Before I continue this story, I thought I'd better tell you that I've posted my second story before this one was finished to leave you lot with a teaser as to what is going to happen. Anyways…

**Attack**

At Fort Boyard the head of Shindo Fume was preparing to hold the world to ransom. The solar cannon had been completed and preparations to fire at the moon had been made.

"Is everything ready?" The chief asked.

"Everything is ready sire." Replied a scientist.

"Good, we'll transmit the terror message now." The chief said.

Back in Paris at 8:00 Bugs and Lola had woken up and were busy making some breakfast. Lola was cooking some pancakes while Bugs was watching the news.

"The guys at Shindo Fume are probably fuming that we survived that plane crash". Bugs said as Lola brought in some pancakes.

"They probably are, and today, we're going to attack them." Lola replied.

"They'll be sorry they ever angered us." Bugs said.

"Yep." Lola replied. They got close to each other and were just about to kiss when Shindo Fume's terror message was transmitted.

"Lola, look at the TV." Bugs said. They both watched the TV.

'Citizens of the world!' The chief of Shindo Fume said on the T V, 'my name is Dr. Solar. I am holding this world to ransom. Witness the power of the cannon I have created!' The solar cannon appeared out of Fort Boyard and fired a golden coloured beam. The beam flew into space and hit the Moon. The moon was completely destroyed, leaving only a trace of dust. 'That is what I can do!' Dr. Solar proclaimed, 'you all have 24 hours, or I shall destroy your countries one by one! America shall be First!' At this point the transmission ended.

Bugs and Lola were wide eyed at what they had just seen.

"We only have 24 hours to defeat them." Lola said.

"This more serious than I first thought." Bugs added.

"Let's get going right away." Lola said. They put some clothes on, grabbed the carrot grenade and the spy phone and went down to the coast.

When Bugs and Lola reached the coast they saw the Fort out at the sea. Everyone was in a panic about the transmission.

"Looks like a boat ride is out of the question, we'll have to swim the whole way." Bugs suggested.

"That would probably be a better idea." Lola said. They jumped into the water and started swimming towards the Fort. When they were about 100ft away they stopped.

"We should swim underwater the rest of the way." Lola suggested.

"Good idea." Bugs said. They dove underwater and started swimming, using their power to breath. They eventually reached the fort. They found an entrance and entered the fort, being careful to avoid cameras. They immediately hid in a barrel and watched as guards walked around the fort.

"This place is tighter than Fort Knox." Bugs remarked.

"True, we'll need to be careful." Lola replied.

"Hide in here." Bugs said as he hid inside a small room. Lola followed him. Luckily the room was empty.

"What do we do now?" Lola asked.

"We'll listen for a guard and when he walks past we'll grab him and drag him in here." Bugs answers.

They waited and listened for a guard to walk by. They weren't waiting long when they heard footsteps coming from outside the road. Bugs carefully opened the door and saw a guard coming round. The guard was sleepy and didn't notice the slightly open. Bus then turned to Lola.

"On the count of three, we'll leap out and grab the guard that's coming," Bgus whispered, "He looks sleepy."

"Ok." Lola whispered back.

"One, Two, Three!" Bugs whispered. When he said three they opened the door, grabbed the guard and dragged him into the room, shutting the door behind them. Lola punched the guard in the head and knocked him out.

"Let's get his arms." Lola said.

"Good idea, and destroy his radio." Bugs replied. Lola took a rifle and a pistol from the guard while Bugs found all communication devices on the guard and destroyed them.

"Now what?" Lola asked.

"When he comes round, we'll hold him hostage and ask him for answers." Bugs replied.

"Are you sure he'll talk?" Lola asked.

"He will," Bugs replied with a sly smile.

They tied the guard up using some rope in the room. After a few minutes the guard woke up.

"Uhhh, what happened?" the guard asked in a daze.

"You're our prisoner." Bugs said while looking at the guard. Lola pointed the rifle that she had taken at the guard's head.

"Don't try anything funny!" Lola added.

"What are you two doing here?" The guard asked.

"We're saving the world." Bugs replied.

"Now what's going on here?" Lola asked

"Ok, our leader wants to end global war by uniting the world under one rule." The guard replied.

"That could only work if done right." Bugs said.

"And holding the world to ransom with a giant cannon is not the best way." Lola added

"How is the solar cannon powered?" Bugs asked.

"I'm not sure of the specifics." The guard asked.

"How do we get to the cannon?" Lola asked.

"Take this map of the fort, it'll guide you to the cannon." The guard replied.

"Thanks Doc." Bugs said.

"Why are you helping us so much?" Lola asked as she untied the guard.

"Well, the truth is that I'm against this whole idea but the boss threatens the life of my family if I betray him." The guard replied.

"If you stay here, we'll help you escape when we destroy the cannon." Bugs said.

"One last thing before you go," The guard said.

"What?" Lola asked.

"Can I have your autographs?" The guard asked handing Bugs and Lola a notepad and pen. Bugs and Lola looked at each other with a look of amazement.

"Our autograph?" Bugs asked, somewhat surprised.

"It's for my son. He's a hugs fan of both of you." The guard replied.

"Ok," Bugs and Lola replied as they took the notepad and pen.

"Whom should we make this out to?" Bugs asked.

"Make it out to my son Daniel." The guard replied. Bugs and Lola wrote an autograph and gave the notepad and pen back to the guard.

"We'd better find the cannon." Bugs said to Lola.

"Yeah, let's go." Lola replied. Bugs and Lola left the room and went out to find the cannon, leaving the guard by himself.

"Bugs, Lola, good luck." The guard said to himself.

Bugs and Lola snuck through the shadows when they heard another guard coming. They jumped inside another barrel and waited for the guard to pass. They looked inside the barrel and found something inside.

"What's this?" Lola asked as she picked up two tubes.

"Those look like silencers." Bugs replied. "It would be wise to equip them to our weapons."

"Yeah," Lola replied as she added the silencer to her rifle. Bugs added his silencer to his pistol. "Bugs, how shall we destroy the cannon?" Lola asked

"Our best bet is the grenade." Bugs answered. Bugs and Lola were unaware that they had been spotted by one of the guards. Before they could get out to find the cannon the alarm sounded.

"Great, they've spotted us." Lola said.

"We need to hide." Bugs replied. As they were talking a guard looked into the barrel where they were talking.

"What do we have here?" The guard said. Bugs and Lola looked up.

"Uh oh." Bugs said.

"We can't let intruders live, you're going to have to die." The guard says with an evil laugh.

"Don't you know you shouldn't kill a girl?" Lola asked.

"A Doll like you shouldn't be here anyway!" The guard shouted. At this point Lola grabbed her rifle and smacked the guard over the head with it.

"Don't EVER call me doll!" Lola said to the dazed guard.

"Lola, we'd better run." Bugs said.

"Yeah," Lola replied. They jumped out of the barrel and ran out to lose the guards that were chasing them.

"I'm fed up of running. Bugs said.

"So am I." Lola exclaimed.

"Let's fight them." Bugs suggested.

"Good idea." Lola replied. They ducked behind a wall and waited for the guards to run past. As soon as they ran past Bugs and Lola armed their weapons and fired at the guards. All the guards went down.

"I didn't really want to do that." Bugs said sadly

"I didn't either but we had no choice." Lola replied.

"Let's find this cannon." Bugs said. They ran around the fort ad decided to stop and look at the may they had received.

"I reckon that we're about here." Lola said as she looked at the map.

"And the solar cannon is directly in the centre of the fort on the bottom floor." Bugs added.

"We could just jump down to the bottom." Lola suggested.

"That would give away our power, we're trying to keep that hidden remember?" Bgus replied.

"True, we'll have to go the long way." Lola said with a sigh.

"Let's look at our route then." Bugs said. Bugs and Lola were not aware that two snipers in the tallest tower at the fort had seen them.

"The intruders are in my sights sir." One of the snipers said over the radio.

"Who are they?" The chief, who was on the other end of the radio, asked.

"It's Bugs and Lola Bunny." The sniper replied.

"I knew it would turn bad when they survived that plane crash. Kill them!" The chief instructed.

"Understood." The sniper replied. He looked at the other sniper. "You kill Bugs, I'll kill Lola." He said.

"Ok." The other sniper replied. They aimed at Bugs and Lola's heads and fired. Bugs and Lola were not phased by the shot.

"What was that?" Lola asked.

"Hide behind the wall." Bugs replied as he dragged Lola behind a wall. The snipers showed a look of horror.

"Were we dreaming, or did those two survive a sniper shot to the head?" One of the snipers asked.

"We weren't dreaming, I'd better tell the chief." The other sniper said. Back behind the wall Bugs and Lola had realised that they had been shot in the head.

"Heal!" Bugs said and the bullet hole in his head was healed. "How were we shot?" Bugs asked.

"Heal!" Lola said and the hole in her head was healed. "There are probably snipers around." Lola replied

"This means that the enemy is probably aware of our power, we need to be careful." Bugs said

"Let's just find the solar cannon." Lola replied. They both headed deeper into the fort.

The snipers had decided to call the chief and explain what had happened. The head sniper was talking to the boss of Shindo Fume over the radio.

"Are Bugs and Lola dead?" Dr Solar asked.

"I don't know how to say this, but I don't think we can kill them." The sniper replied.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Dr. Solar replied.

"They both survived a head shot from our sniper rifles." The sniper replied. After a few minutes thought Dr. Solar replied.

"I don't believe this, I'll talk to my scientists to find out how they survived." Dr. Solar said. He then turned to one of his scientists. "Those two rabbits survived a direct head shot from our snipers!" He said to the scientist.

"They may have found an immortality stone." The scientist replied.

"A what?" Dr Solar asked.

"A legend tells of Immortality stones scattered by aliens thousands of years ago," the scientist replied, "It grants whoever finds them immortality.

"So those two rabbits are immortal?" Dr. Solar asked.

"Quite possibly." The scientist replied.

"That explains how they survived the plane crash," Dr. Solar said, "We must capture them and turn them to our side, if we don't they're a threat!"

"What shall we do?" The scientist asked.

"Send all our guards down to the solar cannon, we'll fight them here." Dr. Solar replied.

Bugs and Lola eventually reached the solar cannon at the bottom of the fort.

"So this is the solar cannon." Bugs said

"Bugs come and have a look at this." Lola said as she looked inside the solar cannon through the window.

"That must be the mechanics for the solar cannon." Bugs replied.

"This is what we need to destroy to shut the machine down," Lola exclaimed.

"All we have to do is…" Bugs started but was interrupted by guns in his back. He and Lola turned around and saw all the guards of Shindo Fume (Except the guard that they had ambushed).

"Uh-oh." Lola said.

"Look who's decided to invade my castle." Came a voice from the back of the guards. The guards stepped aside and Dr. Solar stepped forward and walked up to Bugs and Lola.

"Eh…what's up mad doc?" Bugs remarked.

"A perfect remark as I am a mad Doctor, Dr. Solar to be exact." Dr. Solar replied. "And I know of your power."

"You're the one who wants to take over the world." Lola remarked.

"Indeed, I wish to end all wars by uniting the world under a single rule." Dr. Solar replied.

"Do you really think holding the world hostage is the best idea?" Bugs asked

"That's none of your concern, Grab them." Dr. Solar shouted. At this point Bugs and Lola pulled out their guns.

"Don't fire, you won't be able to hurt them but they could kill you." Dr. Solar shouted. All his guards stepped back.

"We won't let you take over this world!" Lola snapped at Sr. Solar

"I didn't think you would, so I have no choice." Dr. Solar said as two scientists came with bracelets.

"What are those?" Bugs asked

"These will control your mind and force you to do my bidding." Dr. Solar replied. As he said this, Lola's rage peaked.

"I'm NEVER working for the guy responsible for killing my mother." Lola shouted as she gunned down the two scientists. She then shot the two bracelets, making them completely unusable.

"If it's a fight you want, you'll get a fight." Dr. Solar replied. He raised his hand and his guards surrounded Bugs and Lola.

"Any ideas?" Lola asked. Bugs got out the carrot grenade.

"Yeah, I got one." He replied winking at Lola. He activated the grenade and turned to Lola. "Now let's see how powerful this is."

"I hope this works." Lola replies.

"What are you doing?" Dr Solar asked.

"We're taunting you." Bugs replied as he looked at Dr. Solar.

"Taunting me?" Dr. Solar asked. Bugs then threw the carrot grenade in the middle of the guards.

"Enjoy the carrot." Lola said. The carrot exploded with an incredible force, killing all the guards and blowing their intestines over everything in the room. The force also destroyed the solar cannon, knocking Bugs and Lola to the ground.

"Messy." Bugs said as he got a towel and wiped the body organ off him.

"Ewwwwww." Lola moaned as she pulled out a towel and removed the mess from her. Dr. Solar was covered in blood.

"That was more powerful than I thought." Bugs remarked.

"Dr. Solar still survived though." Lola added.

"I don't know what happened, but now you two must face me!" Dr. Solar said. He pushed a button on a remote and a robot appeared out from the sea near the fort. Dr. Solar used a jet pack to get into the cockpit of the robot. Bugs and Lola reached the top of the fort and saw the robot.

"What is that?" Bugs asked.

"I don't know." Lola replied.

"If I can't destroy countries with my cannon, then I'll destroy countries with this machine!" Dr. Solar shouted from the control room.

"We have to fight that robot now." Bugs said


	6. Save the world

**Save the world**

The robot that Dr. Solar had activated was as tall as the Empire State Building. It was armed with atomic bombs and laser cannons. Bugs and Lola looked up at the machine in awe.

"How are we going to defeat this?" Bugs asked

"I don't know." Lola replied.

"You cannot defeat it!" Dr. Solar replied. "This is the perfect machine. Now if you'll excuse me, I must destroy America." The robot started heading towards America.

"Bugs, if that thing destroys America, we'll lose our friends." Lola shouted

"You're right, we have to stop it." Bugs replied. They looked up and saw Military Jets from all around the world fly towards the robot and attack it. The planes did damage the robot but were quickly destroyed. Lola saw the Atomic bombs inside the robot and had an Idea.

"Bugs, we need to get to that robot." Lola said

"What do you intend to do?" Bugs asked

"If we can get to the robot, we can activate the atomic bombs while they're still in the robot." Lola replied

"That would destroy the robot quickly." Bugs said. Planes were still flying towards the robot trying to destroy it but weren't having any success.

"We can use the jets as a decoy." Lola suggested.

"Then we can use the spy phone's grappling line to reach the robot." Bugs added. Lola then realised something

"But won't our bodies be blown to pieces?" Lola asked

"There's probably a timer to the detonation. If we set it on a timer we may be able to avoid being blown up completely." Bugs suggested.

"Let's do it!" lola said.

While jets were bombarding the robot with everything they had, Bugs and Lola used the grappling line to reach the robot.

"We're in." Bugs said.

"Now let's set off one of these bombs." Lola replied. They found the largest atomic bomb and looked for a detonation switch.

"Found it." Bugs called out to Lola when he found the detonation switch. There was a timer attached to the bomb.

"Now let's set the timer to 20 minutes." Lola suggested.

"Why 20 minutes?" Bugs asked

"I want to get to the Cockpit and settle the score with Dr. Solar." Lola replied.

"Ok." Bugs said. They went up to the top of the robot and found their way to the cockpit. The journey to the top took 15 minutes. When they reached the cockpit Dr. Solar turned to them.

"How did you two get up here?" Dr. Solar asked.

"That doesn't matter." Bugs replied.

"What matters is that your dream ends here." Lola added.

"You can't destroy this robot!" Dr. Solar replied.

"Wrong, we've activated the detonation of one of your atomic bombs." Bugs said with a smug.

"5 minutes." Lola added. Dr. Solar banged his fist on the desk.

"DAMM YOU!" Dr. Solar shouted.

"It's over." Bugs said. He grabbed Dr. Solar and Lola drew her rifle.

"Goodbye Dr." Lola said as she shot Dr. Solar with her Rifle. The bullets went through Dr. Solar and hit Bugs as well.

"Damm… you… I just… wanted… to end… global… war…" Dr. Solar said as he lay on the floor of the cockpit in a pool of blood and lost consciousness.

"Heal!" Bugs said and the bullet holes in his chest healed.

"Now let's get out of this robot." Lola said as she used her rifle to smash the glass on the cockpit.

"Let's get out." Bugs said as he jumped out of the cockpit with Lola following. What they didn't realised was that the robot has started flying soon after Bugs and Lola had gotten on board. The robot kept flying up into the air and eventually exploded in a huge ball of flame. Bugs and Lola landed in the sea doing a perfect dive.

When they surfaced they looked around and saw the debris from the robot falling into the sea. Dr. Solar's lifeless body fell down soon after and hit the water hard.

"If the explosion didn't kill him, that fall would've." Bugs said. Lola swam over to the body and checked his pulse.

"He's dead." Lola said.

"At least the world is safe now." Bugs replied. They watched as Dr. Solar's corpse sank to the bottom of the sea.

"Mom, you've been avenged." Lola said.

"Hopefully now your mother can rest in peace." Bugs added as he swam over to Lola and put his arm around her.

"Yes." Lola said sadly. She embraced Bugs and started to cry in his shoulder.

"What's wrong babe?" Bugs asked. Lola looked at him.

"I'm going to miss my mother." Lola replied. They continued to embrace while in the water. After a few minutes a small speedboat came by and stopped at them.

"Hey." Came a familiar voice from the boat. Bugs and Lola looked up and saw the guard that they have ambushed.

"It's you." Bugs said in astonishment

"Please, call me Robert." The guard replied.

"Ok Robert." Lola replied.

"Want a lift back to France?" Robert asked.

"Thanks doc." Bugs replied as he got into the boat and helped Lola in.

On the way back to France Robert was talking to Bugs and Lola.

"Thanks for saving the world from Shindo Fume." Robert said.

"Eh don't mention it." Bugs replied.

"Doc, can you not tell anyone that we're the heroes?" Bugs asked.

"Why not?" Robert asked in response.

"We don't want too much publicity." Lola replied.

"Ok, then your secret is safe." Robert replied.

"I had personal reasons for stopping them though." Lola added

"Really?" Robert asked.

"A member of Shindo Fume murdered my mother." Lola replied.

"Was your mother a grey and brown rabbit?" Robert asked.

"Yes." Lola asked.

"Then I know the agent who killed her." Robert said.

"You know him?" Lola asked.

"Have you been to the Barnes restaurant on the east coast of California?" Robert asked in response.

"That's where we learned of the plot." Bugs replied.

"Well, the waiter of that restaurant is the killer." Robert replied.

"He's the killer?" Lola asked.

"Yep, your mother apparently learned too much so he killed her to stop her leaking information." Robert replied.

"When we get back to America, we need to head back to that restaurant." Lola said.

"Seems so, if we leave those members they may re-band Shindo Fume." Bugs replied.

"Where are you two going to go when we get back to France?" Robert asked.

"Back to our hotel, we need to rest." Lola replied.

"And tomorrow, we'll be heading back to America." Bugs added.

It was 8:00 when they Bugs and Lola got back to their hotel. They went back to their room and looked out over the balcony of the beautiful city.

"It would've been a shame to see this beautiful scenery get destroyed." Lola said.

"Hey, why weren't we bothered by the press?" Bugs asked.

"They probably don't know that we saved the world." Lola replied.

"Then let's keep it that way." Bugs said with a smile.

"Our little secret." Lola replied. Just then Bug's cell phone rang.

"Hello? Ah Kate, how are you doing? You heard did ya? You will? It'll be here tomorrow at 12:00. French or American time? Ok, thanks Kate, bye." Bugs said over the phone.

"Who was that?" Lola asked

"Kate Thornton, the VP of comedy at Warner Brothers." Bugs replied.

"What did she want?" Lola asked.

"She's sending us a new private Jet to get us back to America." Bugs replied.

"That's nice of her." Lola said.

"It'll be at the Paris airport at 12:00 French time." Bugs added.

"Ok, we should be ready for then." Lola replied.

"What do you want to do until tomorrow then?" Bugs asked.

"I would like to see the entertainment that this hotel has to offer." Lola replied

"Ok, let's go to the restaurant then." Bugs suggested. They changed into some posh clothes (A black tux for Bugs and a red dress for Lola) and went down to the restaurant.

When Bugs and Lola reached the restaurant they found he whole room was having a celebration party. Everyone in the hotel was there, as well as several guests from outside the hotel. They even saw Pepe le Pew at the party.

"Hey Pepe." Bugs called out. Pepe turner around and saw Bugs and Lola.

"Ah, Bugs, Lola, welcome to the party." Pepe replied.

"What's the party for?" Lola asked, although deep inside she know that it was a celebration that Shindo Fume had been defeated.

"We are celebrating the defeat of that clan that had taken Fort Boyard." Pepe replied.

"I see," Bugs replied, "Any idea who saved the world?"

"No one knows, all we know is that the villains were defeated by two people who infiltrated Fort Boyard." Pepe replied, "The authorities are trying to find the heroes so they can be rewarded."

"I hope they find them." Lola said while secretly winking at Bugs.

"What's going to happen to the Fort?" Bugs asked.

"I don't know, I suppose it'll be handed back to the government." Pepe replied.

"And this time let's hope it isn't sold again." Lola added.

"Want to party Lola?" Bugs asked.

"Let's get some food from the buffet first." Lola replied

"Ok." Bugs said.

They both went to the buffet and went to the salad bar.

"I'm going to have a mixed salad." Lola said.

"I'll have a carrot salad." Bugs replied with a chuckle. They collected their food and sat down at a table.

"This is nice," Lola said.

"I'm glad we came to France now." Bugs replied.

"This trip turned out to be very exciting." Lola said. They finished their meal and decided to dance.

"It's been a while since we've been able to dance hasn't it Bugs?" Lola said.

"It sure has babe." Bugs replied. They danced at the celebration party for a few hours then they decided to head to their room.

When they returned to their room they both sat on the bed. It was now 11:45 and they were pretty tired.

"What a day this has been." Lola said

"I agree, we don't get excitement like that very often." Bugs replied.

"I've still got a bit of energy left." Lola said while edging closer to Bugs. Bugs cocked an eyebrow.

"I have too, we'll need to do something to reduce that energy." Bugs replied. Lola looked at him and gave him a sly smile.

"Yep." Lola said as she grabbed Bugs' tux playfully. Bugs reacted to this by grabbing Lola by the waist. Lola sat on Bugs' lap and the two embraced.

"I'm glad that hassle is over." Bugs said as he started to play with Lola's tail. This made Lola giggle.

"Now we can head home and relax." Lola replied as she stroked Bugs' cheek.

"What will we do for the rest of time?" Bugs asked while still playing with Lola's tail.

"Don't know." Lola replied. She moved her hand to Bugs' groin. Bugs cocked an eyebrow. "But I know what I want to do right now."

"I'm game if you are." Bugs replied. The two then kissed. Lola then pushed Bugs onto the bed and got on top of him.

"How rough are you gonna be tonight?" Bugs asked seductively.

"As rough as you like." Lola replied as she took off Bugs' tux.

"I thought you'd had enough action for today." Bugs said as he reached for Lola's dress.

"I can never get enough of you." Lola replied as she slid her legs between Bugs'

"Well I can't get enough of you either babe." Bgus said as he started to undo the straps to Lola's dress. Lola giggled and they rolled onto their side while Bugs removed Lola's dress. They continued to kiss and caress each other for what seemed like an eternity.


	7. Back home

**Back home**

Bugs and Lola woke up at 9:00 the next morning. Bugs woke up first and he went into the kitchen of their room to make a cup of tea. Lola woke up a few minutes later.

"Morning Lola." Bugs called out when he heard her get out of bed.

"Morning babe," Lola replied as she went into the bathroom.

"Want a cup of tea?" Bugs asked.

"Yes please." Lola replied as she ran a bubble bath. Bugs put the kettle on and looked out of the window of the room. He admired the sight of ga parié and remembered how close it was to being destroyed.

"I'm so glad we were able to stop Shindo Fume in time." Bugs said to himself as he watched the citizens still partying. When the kettle boiled he made two cups of tea and went to find Lola. He found her laying in a bubble bath and relaxing.

"Here's your cup of tea babe." Bugs said as he put Lola's cup on the side of the bath.

"Thanks Bugs," Lola replied as she looked at Bugs. "You can come in as well if you want."

"Thanks." Bugs said as he got in the bath with her and put his cup next to hers.

"I'm glad we were able to stop Dr. Solar." Lola said.

"So am I," Bugs replied, "If we weren't America may be rubble now."

"But I still haven't completely avenged my mum though." Lola said sadly.

"We'll be back in America at about 8:00am American time," Bugs replied, "We'll buy a new car then go down to the restaurant and avenge your mother."

"Thanks Bugs." Lola said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"No problem babe." Bugs replied as he took a sip of his tea.

"French tea tastes much better than French coffee don't you think?" Lola asked as she took a sip from her cup of tea.

"I think it does." Bugs replied.

"What time will we have to leave for the airport?" Lola asked.

"I recon at about 11:00." Bugs answered while finishing his tea. Lola looked at the clock. It was 9:30

"Then we have some time." Lola said as she finished her tea.

"Time for what?" Bugs asked. Lola turned towards him and rolled onto him, which answered his question.

"Ready for some fun in the bath?" Lola asked as she stroked his cheek. Bugs started to play with Lola's tail.

"I'm ready." Bugs replied. The two then started to kiss and cares each other.

After an hour of bath romance the two got out of the bath. Bugs started to pack their gear while Lola put some clothes on.

"That was quite an experience." Bugs said as he was folding up their clothes.

"It certainly was," Lola replied as she tightened up her bra.

"I'm a little sad that this is over." Bugs added.

"So am I." Lola said as she slipped on a red Mini skirt.

"What do you think will happen to us when the world ends?" Bugs asked.

"I don't know." Lola replied as she fastened up her red tank top.

"We'll cross that hurdle when we come to it as they say." Bugs suggested.

"Good idea." Lola said as she tied her ears into their usual ponytail. It was now 10:40.

"Everything is packed," Bugs said.

"Now we should head to the airport." Lola added.

"Let's go." Bugs replied. They left their room and went down to reception. When they got there they found Pepe Le pew waiting for them.

"Hello goys." Pepe said.

"Hi Pepe." Bugs replied.

"What do you want?" Lola asked.

"I thought you'd like a lift somewhere." Pepe replied.

"Thanks doc, we're were heading to the Airport." Bugs said.

"I can take you there, it'll be 11:50 by the time we get there." Pepe replied.

"Thanks Pepe." Lola said.

"No problem." Pepe replied as he led Bugs and Lola to his car.

They arrived at the airport at 11:50. Pepe pulled up at the drop off point outside the airport.

"The people at the desks should understand English." Pepe said.

"Thanks for the lift." Lola said.

"No problem." Pepe replied as he drove off. Bugs and Lola went into the Airport.

"Let's find the special flights gate." Bugs said.

"There it is." Lola added as she pointed to a desk in the far corner. They went over to the desk. The clerk could understand English.

"Eh, we have a private Jet." Bugs said to the clerk as Bugs and Lola showed the clerk their tickets.

"Ah, Bugs and Lola bunny, your plane is waiting for you, please follow me." The clerk said as she led Bugs and Lola down a special corridor. They found their plane waiting for them in the airfield. It was pretty much exactly the same as the last one.

"Well, here's our new Jet." Bugs said.

"Now we can head home." Lola added. They boarded the plane and sat in their seats. After a few minutes the plane took off and headed back to America. The in-flight movie was The Bugs Bunny and Roadrunner Movie.

"This was one of the easiest movie's ever made." Bugs said.

"I can see why." Lola replied. It came to the point when Bugs was remarking that travelling alone was boring. "Who's Sophia?" Lola asked when she saw the photo of another female rabbit.

"Sophia is one of my sisters." Bugs replied.

"Ok." Lola said with a relieved tone. Bugs put his arm around her.

"I'll never double date on you Lola, that is a promise." Bugs reassured Lola. Lola smiled.

"I know you wouldn't." Lola replied.

The plane arrived back in America at 8:00 American time. When Bugs and Lola went outside the airport they found DJ Drake waiting for them.

"DJ, what are you doing here?" Bugs asked.

"Warner Brothers asked me to pick you guys up and drop you two home." DJ replied.

"Oh, that's helpful." Lola said as she got into the car.

"Thanks Doc." Bugs added as he entered the car.

"No problem." DJ replied as they drove off. "To your burrow?" DJ asked.

"Actually, can you drop us off at the bank?" Bugs asked.

"We haven't converted our euros to dollars yet." Lola added.

"Ok." DJ replied as he headed to the bank in Looney Tune Land. When they reached the bank Bugs and Lola got out of DJ's car and grabbed their luggage.

"See you around." DJ said.

"By DJ." Bugs and Lola said together as DJ drove off.

After Bugs and Lola converted their money they went to the Garage in the centre of town.

"What kind of car do you want?" Bugs asked Lola

"Can we have a ford KA?" Lola asked in response.

"That sounds like a good idea." Bugs replied. They went into the garage.

"Welcome," The sales clerk shouted as Bugs and Lola entered the showroom, "What kind of car would you like?"  
"We'd like a Ford KA please." Lola replied.

"Fords are this way," The clerk replied as he walked into an adjacent room. Bugs and Lola followed them into a room full of ford cars.

"Where is a ford KA?" Bugs asked.

"Here's one." Lola replied. She found a blue Ford KA. The clerk came over.

"You are interested in that one? We have a brand new model out the front." The clerk said.

"Can we see it?" Lola asked.

"Sure." The clerk replied as he walked out towards the front. He led them to some cars out the front and showed them a ford KA like the one Lola had seen inside.

"How much doc?" Bugs asked.

"Normally this would be 7250 but as you're celebrities you are entitled to a 75 percent discount." The clerk replied. Lola did a calculation on the calculator on her cell phone.

"That makes it about 1812.50." Lola finally said

"Ok, we'll take it." Bugs added.

"Very well, we'll discuss payment in the office." The clerk said.

"We can pay for it here and now." Lola replied as she got out her Warner Brothers Cash Card.

"That helps enormously." Bugs added.

"Ok, we'll do it like that." The clerk replied.

After purchasing the car Bugs and Lola decided to head back home to drop their luggage off before they went to avenge Lola's mother. They entered their house and sat on the couch to discuss how they would kill the last of Shindo Fume.

"We know that the last of the Shindo Fume are hiding in that restaurant the other day." Bugs said.

"So we should go there and kill them." Lola replied as she sat on Bugs' lap.

"I don't think we should make it obvious though, we could be arrested for murder." Bugs said while cocking an eyebrow.

"Then how should we get them?" Lola asked as she placed her hand on Bugs' groin.

"They're probably meeting somewhere secret to discuss the reconstruction of Shindo Fume." Bugs replied as he started to play with Lola's tail. Lola started to giggle.

"Then perhaps we should find out where they're hiding." Lola suggested.

"How?" Bugs asked while still playing with Lola's tail.

"We can't go to the restaurant as we'll get heavily attacked." Lola said.

"Perhaps we can follow them when they close." Bugs suggested as he slid his hand up Lola's tank top. Lola showed no resistance to Bugs' actions.

"That seems to be the best idea." Lola replied.

"So, we'll go to the beach and follow them underground." Bugs said.

"Now that we have a plan, what do you want to do for a few hours?" Lola asked. It was now 10:00 American time and the restaurant closed at 5:00.

"We'll leave for the restaurant at about 4:00," Bugs said, "That gives us 6 hours to have some fun." His hand was still up Lola's tank top.

"Then let's have some fun then." Lola replied with a seductive accent. Bugs cocked an eyebrow. He looked at the clock. It was 12:00.

"Shall we have some lunch first?" Bugs asked as he took his hand out of Lola's tank top. Lola looked at the clock.

"Ok, you'll have a lot of me after." Lola replied with a seductive accent.

Bugs went into the kitchen to make some lunch while Lola went into the bedroom to silently mourn her mother for a few minutes. She sat on the bed in silence for 3 minutes before thinking to herself about her mother's life.

'My mother helped me through my life when it became difficult,' Lola thought, 'She never abandoned me no matter how dire the situation was, she supported me during the first few years that I met Bugs. She helped me with my marriage. Only Bugs has helped me more than she did. She won't be able to rest while her killer lives.' While Lola was thinking to herself Bugs came back with a tray of pancakes, carrots and two cups of coffee.

"What were you thinking about?" Bugs asked as he sat down on the bed next to Lola.

"I was thinking about my mother." Lola replied as she started to cry. Bugs put his arm around her.

"She'll soon be able to rest in peace." Bugs said reassuringly. That was the comfort that Lola needed to cheer up.

"Yeah." Lola replied as she picked up her lunch.

"When we find the hideout we can destroy it and avenger your mom." Bugs added. Lola smiled.

"Then we'll have truly saved the world" Lola replied. They continued to have their lunch.

When they finished their lunch Bugs went into the kitchen to wash up while Lola waited for him in the bedroom. While she was waiting Lola decided to hide behind the door.

"Where are you?" Bugs called out as he entered the room. Lola jumped on his back and surprised him.

"I'm right here babe." Lola replied seductively. Lola forced bugs onto the bed.

"You ambushed me again." Bugs said as he rolled onto his back.

"I'm good at that." Lola replied. She briefly got off to set the alarm clock for 3:55.

"Why'd you set the alarm?" Bugs asked.

"So we stop in time." Lola replied as she got back on top of Bugs.

"I see." Bugs replied. Lola smiled and slid her legs between Bugs and got comfortable on his groin. Bugs started to play with Lola's tail.

"You're feeling cocky?" Lola asked seductively while stroking Bugs' cheek.

"Yep." Bugs replied as he reached for the straps of Lola's tank top. Lola showed no resistance.

"I'm game." Lola said seductively. She slid off her mini skirt revealing a pair of white panties. Bugs continued to play with her tail.

"Let's get this party started." Bugs said as he finished removing Lola's tank top.

"My thought's exactly." Lola replied as they started to have some 'bedroom fun'.

At 4:00 Bugs and Lola left for the restaurant where the remaining members of Shindo Fume were working. They reached the corner where they had fallen off before.

"Let's not fall off this cliff this time." Bugs said as he slowed down for the corner. As they went round the corner Lola looked over the cliff with some binoculars.

"I can still see the debris from our old car." Lola said.

"They haven't cleared that up yet?" Bugs asked in surprise.

"It seems they haven't." Lola replied.

"That's surprising." Bugs said. They eventually reached the restaurant at 4:55. They saw the waiter of the restaurant leaving and getting into a silver car.

"There's the waiter." Lola said as she saw the waiter. Bugs parked the car and watched the waiter get in the car.

"Let's get underground and follow him." Bugs said as they got out of the car. Bugs locked the car and dug a hole in the ground. Lola jumped in after. The waiter started heading north, with Bugs and Lola following underground. They followed the car to a warehouse.

"Stay underground and I'll have a peep." Bugs said as they stopped tunnelling.

"Ok." Lola replied. Bugs peeped out of the ground and saw the waiter enter the warehouse. The door was opened by a laser thumbprint scan. Bugs leapt out of the hole.

"It's safe to come up." Bugs call as he gave his hand to help Lola out of the hole.

"Thanks," Lola replied. They looked at the warehouse and began to wonder how to get in.

"The lock's a laser thumbprint scan." Bugs said.

"Then how do we get in?" Lola asked. Bugs looked around and saw an open window at the top of the warehouse.

"We'll get in through that window." Bugs replied as he pointed to the window. The window was about 20ft above the ground.

"How are we going to get that high?" Lola asked. Bugs looked around and saw a tree nearby.

"We can climb that tree and leap for the window." Bugs replied as he started to climb the tree.

"Better than nothing I suppose." Lola replied under her breath as she followed Bugs up the tree. They looked at the jump to the window. It was about 10ft jump to reach the window.

"I'll jump for it first." Bugs said as he used one of the branches like a springboard and leapt for the window. He grabbed onto the base of the window and climbed in.

"My turn." Lola said as she made a leap for the window. She nearly missed but Bugs grabbed onto the first part of her body he could grab (which happened to be her ears) and pulled her in.

"Are you ok?" Bugs asked.

"I'm fine, but I don't really want to lose my ears." Lola replied.

"Sorry." Bugs said.

"Don't worry about it." Lola replied. They walked deeper into the warehouse.


	8. Vengeance

**Vengeance **

Bugs and Lola had entered the final stronghold of Shindo Fume, a hidden warehouse in America. They were hiding above the survivors while listening to their plans. The new leader was the waiter of the restaurant that they owned.

"Those two rabbits foiled our plans for world domination and killed Dr. Solar." The waiter shouted. "They're immortal so as long as they're against us they're a threat!"

"What should we do now Dr. Lunar?" A subordinate asked.

"How many times must I tell you that it's SIR?" Dr. Lunar replied.

"Sorry sir." The subordinate replied.

"As to answer your question, we'll unveil our Lunar Cannon and continue what was started at fort Boyard." Dr. Lunar replied.

"What do you hope to accomplish?" Came a voice from the other side of the room. Bugs and Lola, still eavesdropping on the conversation looked to where the voice had come from and saw two rabbits being held captive.

"That's Buster and Babs!" Bugs said under his breath.

"We hope to achieve world domination!" Dr. Lunar replied as he walked towards their cage.

"You won't get away with this!" Babs shouted.

"If you won't cooperate I'll have to kill you like that other rabbit that got in our way." Dr Lunar replied. Lola gasped as she heard these words.

"That female rabbit must have been my mother." Lola said under her breath.

"Now, we shall reveal the Lunar Cannon tomorrow morning." Dr. Lunar said as he walked back to the desk.

"But what about those rabbits?" One of the subordinates asked.

"We'll kill her tonight." Dr. Lunar replied. Bugs and Lola looked at each other in horror.

"We have to save them." Lola said.

"I know, but how?" Bugs replied. As he said this Buster and Babs were taken out of their cage.

"Enjoy your last lungful of air!" Dr. Lunar said as he strapped Buster and Babs to a guillotine.

"Don't we get a last request?" Buster asked.

"Not with us." Dr. Lunar replied as he moved towards the rope. That was all Bugs could stand.

"That does it!" Bugs shouted. He jumped down and kicked Dr. Lunar and knocked him to the ground. Lola leapt down and released Buster and Babs from the guillotine.

"Your selfish dreams end here!" Lola shouted. She moved in front of Buster and Babs to protect her from weapon fire. Dr. Lunar stood up.

"How did you two find us?" Dr. Lunar asked.

"We followed your car underground when you left the restaurant." Bugs replied.

"Buster, Babs, get out of here, use me as a shield." Lola said.

"Ok." Babs replied. Lola covered them as they ran for the door. The guards tried to shoot them but the bullets kept hitting Lola, who was unaffected. They eventually reached the door.

"I've got to go and help Bugs." Lola said as she saw Buster and Babs outside.

"Ok." Buster said. Lola went back to Bugs.

'Why didn't those two question our power?' Lola thought to herself.

Back with the thugs Bugs was running around and kicking the guards all over the shop. The guards kept shooting him but couldn't hurt him.

"Cease fire." Dr. Lunar ordered. Everyone stopped firing.

"Why should we stop?" One of the guards asked.

"It's useless that's why, we can't defeat them unless their join our side." Dr. Lunar replied. Lola came back into the room at about that moment.

"Eh…you want to give up?" Bugs asked.

"There's no way that we're going to join you." Lola added. She brought out her rifle and killed all the guards other than Dr. Lunar.

"Now it's just you and us." Bugs said.

"Just give up." Lola demanded.

"I'm not giving up!" Dr. Lunar said, "I'm wearing bullet proof clothes, you can't shoot me."

"Maybe not, but you can't kill us." Bugs replied.

"This is a stalemate situation." Lola added.

"Perhaps it is, but I'm not giving up." Dr. Lunar replied.

"You're a stubborn little one." Bugs said.

"My middle name's stubborn." Dr. Lunar replied.

"Figures." Lola muttered.

"But there's another point, you're outnumbered 2 to 1" Bugs boasted.

"But you're outgunned." Dr. Lunar replied as he got a rocket launcher.

"I see." Bugs replied sarcastically.

"We won't lose to you." Lola shouted.

"And I won't lose to you." Dr. Lunar replied. Lola then had an idea.

"Bugs, if we can somehow grab his rocket launcher, we can use it against him." Lola suggested into Bugs' ear.  
"I'll distract him, you grab it." Bugs replied. Bugs ran sideways and around the room.

"What are you doing?" Dr. Lunar asked.

"You have 20 chances to hit me." Bugs replied.

"Fine!" Dr. Lunar shouted as he started firing. Bugs kept avoiding the shots. While this was happening, Lola was sneaking to get behind Dr. Lunar.

"1 shot left doc." Bugs said.

"I'll show him." Dr. Lunar said to himself as he switched the rockets to heat-seeker. "Time to be blown into several pieces!" Dr. Lunar shouted as he fired a heat-seeking rocket. It chased bugs around the warehouse.

"This is tough." Bugs said to himself.

"This is fun." Dr. Lunar said unaware that Lola was right behind him.

"Gotcha." Lola said as she leapt onto Dr. Lunar's back and grabbed him.

"What are you doing?" Dr. Lunar asked.

"Bugs, lead the rocket this way!" Lola shouted. Bugs saw Lola holding Dr. Lunar and immediately clicked on the plan.

"Goodbye Dr." Bugs said as he stood directly in front of Dr. Lunar. The rocket hit Bugs in the back and blew his back open, revealing his internal organs. Dr. Luna was knocked to the floor by the blast and Lola was thrown to the wall. Her back hit spikes, which pierced her body. As she slammed into the wall, one of the spikes fell loose.

"Heal!" Lola said as she got herself off the spikes and the holes in her body healed. She picked up the spike and walked over to Dr. Lunar. He looked up and saw Lola with the spike.

"What do you hope to do?" Dr. Lunar asked.

"That!" Lola replied as she stabbed the spike into Dr. Lunar's head. Dr. Lunar groaned and died instantly.

"Heal!" Bugs said as he stood up from the area of the floor that he had been knocked to. He went over to Lola who was looking at Dr. Lunar's lifeless body.

"I did it mom, you've been avenged." Lola said while looking up through the open window and into space.

"Let's go home." Bugs said as he put his arm around Lola's back.

"Ok." Lola replied. They went outside and found Buster and Babs waiting for them.

"Hi guys." Buster said as Bugs and Lola came out of the window.

"What were you two doing locked up like that?" Bugs asked.

"We found out that the waiter of that restaurant was a member of Shindo Fume and we were captured so we wouldn't tell anyone." Babs replied.

"What were you two doing anyway?" Buster asked.

"Saving the world…" Bugs replied.

"…And avenging my mom." Lola added

"So you two found immortality stones?" Babs asked. Bugs and Lola looked at each other.

"Don't be shy about it, we can tell." Buster said.

"How do you know about those?" Bugs asked

"Because we've found one as well." Babs replied.

"So you two weren't in any danger." Bugs said.

"Don't worry, we won't tell anyone about your power." Buster replied.

"Thanks you two." Lola replied.

"We'd better be getting home, our parents will be getting worried." Babs said.

"Goodbye guys." Buster said as they walked off into the forest. Bugs and Lola went back underground to return to their car.

When Bugs and Lola got back to their car and were returning home Lola was looking out of the window and out to sea.

"What's wrong babe?" Bugs asked.

"I was just remembering the adventure that we've just had." Lola replied.

"That was a brilliant adventure." Bugs said.

"We can use these guns as mementoes of our adventure." Lola suggested.

"Good idea." Bugs replied.

"Who'd have thought that Buster and Babs would've found an immortality stone." Lola said.

"We'll still be seeing them for the rest of time then." Bugs replied.

"Tomorrow we can start having our new life." Lola said.

"But let's rest tonight." Bugs suggested as he looked at the clock in the car. It was 10:50.

"Can't we have some fun before we go to bed?" Lola asked seductively.

"Sure." Bugs replied while cocking an eyebrow.

When they got back home Lola ran straight into the bedroom. Bugs followed her into the bedroom and found her sitting on the bed.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Bugs asked as he sat on the bed next to Lola.

"I certainly did." Lola replied as she sat on Bugs' lap.

"Then how about we have some more fun." Bugs suggested as he slid his hand up Lola's tank top.

"I'm game." Lola replied as she stroked Bugs' cheek.

"Then let's have some fun." Bugs replied as he started to play with Lola's tail.

"I agree." Lola replied. She forced Bugs onto the bed and then got on top of him.

"We can do this every night for eternity." Bugs said seductively. Lola started to undo her tank top.

"My thoughts exactly." Lola replied as she removed her tank top and started a lip lock with bugs.

"Let's get this party started." Bugs said seductively as he started to remove Lola's mini skirt.

I think I'd better stop there.

THAT'S ALL FOLKS!

Hope you enjoyed this fanfic. I know it was strange but please R&R.


End file.
